


První sníh

by venomPunk



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel Sherlock, Apple of Eden, Crossover, Crowley tempts Aziraphale, Demon Moriarty, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Drobná předvánoční povídka o andělu, démonovi, stvoření světa a hrátkách ve sněhu  :)





	

Na chodník před antikvariátem se snášely velké sněhové vločky.  
Taxikáři byli vyjevení, děti nadšené a ostatní – většina obyvatel města, naštvaná. Znamenalo to tradiční kolaps dopravy, ale také mokré boty a téměř jisté nachlazení.  
V Londýně sněžilo a anděl postávající v teple za výkladem svého obchodu se starými knihami s tím měl něco společného. Usmíval se, protože věděl, že vzadu na něj čeká hrnek horkého kakaa.  
Svět nemohl být lepší.

Miloval zimu, Vánoce a sníh. Nemohl se dočkat prvního prosince, který se mu jevil jako dostatečně vysoké datum k tomu, aby venku zpustil tuhle bílou parádu a sám se usadil v zadní místnosti svého obchodu se starými tisky, který měl – ostatně jako většina antikvářů – jenom k tomu, aby měl kde skladovat své knihy. Případné kupce odháněl zcela nesmyslnou otvírací dobou a omluvenkami „přijdu hned“, které věšel na dveře kdykoliv měl v plánu na delší dobu odjet z města. Zatím to fungovalo a to ten obchod vlastnil ještě dřív než ten Němec spustil svou revoluční technikou tisku knih informační revoluci.

Chvíli pozoroval poletující vločky za sklem svého výkladu a pak zašel dozadu do svého krcálku, kde ho čekalo pohodlné křeslo, kozub, kakao a jeho nejnovější úlovek: vzácný tisk Shakespearova Večera tříkrálového v italštině, Giambatista Bodoni, Parma, 1790. Vědělo o něm jenom pár zasvěcených na celém světě, ve kterém byl pouze jeden jediný výtisk. Anděl po něm toužil od chvíle , co jej uviděl v dílně tiskaře coby zkušební tisk pro nové formy. Znal se s Bodonim osobně a byl odhodlán od něj tu knihu vymámit nejpozději na smrtelném loži, ovšem předešel ho nějaký velice šikovný zloděj. Večer tříkrálový tak zmizel z andělova dohledu a zdálo se, že i z povrchu zemského, na celých dvě stě let...teď ovšem byl znovu v jeho pěstěných rukou a svět byl opět v pořádku. 

Než se stihl začíst do prvního dějství ozvalo se klepání na dveře.  
-To je v pořádku, brzy je to přestane bavit.-  
Pokusil se znovu začíst do pozdně renesanční italštiny, když se klepání ozvalo znovu.  
-No tak, nejsem tady!- vyslal mírně rozezlenou mentální vlnu skrz celej antikvariát.  
Ozvalo se třetí zaklepání.  
Anděl převrátil oči, protože už věděl, kdo to je.

S povzdechem odložil knihu a sňal si bílé rukavice, s nimiž v ní listoval. Přešel ke předním dveřím a viděl, že se nemýlil. Zvonek, kterej měl nad dveřma jenom z dobrého zvyku, se rozcinkal.  
„ Byl jsi to ty, že jo.“  
Na ulici před domem stál černý Bentley.  
Anděl uhl pohledem.  
„Aziraf...Sher...Holmesi, nebo jak si to teď říkaš, podívej se mi do očí!“  
„Víš, to je zrovna od tebe dost nemístné,“ odpověděl anděl a zavřel dveře za svým hostem a pro jistotu zamkl. Pohled do očí jeho hosta po pár sekundách vzdávali i hadi. Byl to jejich král. 

„ Prosím tě, s tím jsem dávno sekl, na dnešní lidi to nějak nefunguje,“ prohodil host, svlékajíc dlouhý černý kabát z drahé vlny. Byl menší než anděl, jeho vlasy byly rovné, úsměv neobvykle zubatý a na očích měl, navzdory sněžení, černé brýle. Složil si je a obrátil se ke svému dávnému příteli.  
Anděl si povzdechl a vložil ruce do kapes.  
„ No jo, zas mě to popadlo,“ přiznal tiše.  
„ Och ty starej citlivko,“ uchechtl se host a široce se usmál.  
„ Tak mi alespoň něco nalij, zničil jsem si boty za třista liber,“ s hranou lítostí se podíval dolů.  
„ Víš, myslel bych si, že máte alkohol zakázan stejně jako my,“ prohodil anděl procházejíc ke skrytému baru v jedné z polic s knihami.  
„ No to by bylo to pravé peklo,“ přiznal host, „ ovšem tady jsme na zemi, že jo?“  
„ Díky Bohu za to,“ podal mu anděl sklenku Glenfiddiche.  
„ To nebudu opakovat,“ řekl ten menší a vzal si skotskou.  
„ Tak na prosinec,“ pozvedl svoje pití anděl.  
„ Na prosinec,“ zopakoval démon.

….

Venku se ztmívalo a sníh měnil londýnské ulice na zimní pohádku. V antikvariátu se pořád svítilo a dva přátelé seděli u krbu a vzpomínali na staré časy. Společnost jim dělala láhev whisky, pořád plná, i když s ní začali již před několika hodinami. Nemuseli být opilí, stačilo lusknutí prsty a alkohol by se z jejich krevního řečiště vypařil.  
Oni ovšem opilí chtěli být.  
V jistých ohledech záviděli lidem svobodnou vůli a v jiných zase rozhodně ne.

„ Hele a jak si to teda teď říkáš? Na dveřích máš pořád A.Z. Irafal.“  
Démon seděl opřený hluboko v křesle a kochal se ohnivou tekutinou ve své sklence. Jeho oči odrážely odstíny rudé. 

Anděl kopíroval jeho polohu v náprotivném křesle, ovšem jeho nohy sahaly mnohem dál. Sáhl do svého perfektně střiženého saka a vytáhl nějakou průkazku.  
„ Myslím že...Sherlock Holmes. Měl jsi pravdu, jo, tak se menuju.“ pronesl, když zaostřil na jméno na kartičce.

Démon vyprskl do svého pití. 

„ Co je? Není to úplně běžné jméno, ale myslím, že odráží mou osobnost.“

„ Jako že odráží nějakou nebeskou personifikaci?“ nepřestával se smát, ten ďábel.  
„ Mně to spíš připadá, že odráží tvídové sako, dýmku a slečnu Marplovou. Mimochodem, ten seriál miluju, takže nic ve zlém.“

Anděl zmkl, odvrátil hlavu a vzdorně vysunul bradu.

„ Ale no tak, někdy jsi nesnesitelnej morous bez špetky smyslu pro humor,“ poklepal jej démon konejšivě po koleně a dopil svou sklenku. 

„ A jak si teď říkáš ty? Je to nějaké podobné pozérství jako Crowley?“ zeptal se ten, jež si teď říkal Sherlock Holmes a založil si ruce na prsou se špetnou doznívající uražené pýchy.

„ To si piš,“ přikývl ďábel a natáhl ruku se sklenkou, aby mu hostitel dolil. Holmes, jinak řečený Azirafal sebral láhev.

„ Moriarty,“ řekl démon s italským akcentem, zatímco mu anděl doléval. 

Chvíli bylo ticho. 

Pak oba vybuchli v hlasitém smíchu. Smáli se dlouho a nahlas, jak to dělají lidé, když se dlouhou dobu nevidí a pak své nadšení ze shledání zalijí alkoholem. Ten smích ustával jen pomalu a pozvolna, hluboké tóny andělova hlasu, kterým- když chtěl dokázal rozechvět skleničky a štěkavý démonův smích, který vyrážel v krátkých, ale radostných intervalech.

„ To je ten nový tisk?“ zaměřil démon uslzený pohled ke knize na starém ořechovém stolku, když se znovu opřel v křesle.  
„ Jo, Bodoni, 1790-“ přikývl anděl. Jeho většinou upravené černé kudrny teď stály na všechny strany. Rád si do nich zajížděl prsty, když měl trocha upito, nebo ho něco trápilo. Zdálo se, že nemůže zaostřit.  
„ To je ten, jak jsem ti ho tehdy vyfouk-?“ škytl démon a hned si zakryl pusu dlaní.

Anděl se narovnal.

„ To není vtipné Crowley...“

„ Tak se už nejmenuju,“ špitl démon.

„ Nechtěj, abych ti říkal tvým pravým jménem.“

Zdálo se, že teď je anděl opravdu naštvaný, co se stávalo opravdu jen výjimečně. Moriarty se k němu znovu naklonil a dotkl se jeho ruky.  
„ No tak, tohle nemůže nikdo vyhrát. Tady na zemi ne.“

Holmes so uhladilsvé kudrny a pořád se tvářil uraženě.  
Moriarty si povzdechl.  
„Tak fajn, promiň mi to...to byl jen takový kanadský žertík. Zaplatím ti tu škodu.“  
Anděl si opovržlivě odfrkl.  
„ Víš, že peníze jsou mi na nic. Když si představím, co všechno se za ty léty mohlo s tím tiskem stát, mohl být stokrát zničen a zapomenut...“  
Démon mávl rukou.  
„ Vždy jsi byl přehnaně patetický.“  
Anděl se nepřestával mračit.  
„ Mohu připomenout, jak si vyváděl, když zemřel Freddie Mercury?“  
Moriarty zmlkl a pak si odkašlal.  
„ Raději to nechme. Znovu se omlouvám, teď už je kniha v dobrých rukou, takže konec dobrý, ne?“

Andělův výraz trochu změkl.  
„ Dobře, dobře...“ bezmyšlenkovitě pohlázel kožený obal knihy, který přečkal staletí, aby se mu znova dostal do rukou. Nikdy se na Crow...Moriartyho nedokázal dlouho zlobit. Pro něho, jako pro anděla to bylo namáhavé a neúčinné, pokud setrvávali oba dva na zemi, kde byly síly nebes a pekla vždy (nebo téměř vždy) v rovnováze. Byl to jeho nepřítel, ale nepřítel, kterého vídal častěji než přátele v nebi, což z něho v podstatě činilo tichého spojence.  
Znali se od počátku věků. 

Vlastně se znali ještě dřív.  
Podíval se ven malým oknem, které vedlo do malé zahrádky za domem. Byla už celá pod sněhem, včetně nevysoké jabloně.  
Moriarty sledoval jeho pohled.  
„ Pořád ji máš?“ zeptal se tiše.  
„ Ano,“ přikývl anděl. „ Jak si řekl- jsem patetický a navíc přehnaně nostalgický.“

„ Nejdeme ven?“  
Anděl Holmes pohlédl na svého nepřítele.  
„ Je to už dávno,“ zašeptal.  
„ Já vím. Naposled v zimě 1653.“  
„ Občas mě to popadne, “ vzdechl si anděl.  
Moriarty vložil svou ruku do jeho dlaně.  
„ Pojďme ven.“

…. 

 

Před zadním východem si zuli boty i ponožky a vykročili do tmavé zahrady. Kráčeli sněhem až k malé jabloni, která stála uprostřed té miniaturní přírodní plochy uprostřed Londýna. Sníh pokrýval větve a temnou kůru. Strom však nebyl mrtvý. Odpočíval.  
Moriarty natáhl ruku ke kmenu. Dřevo bylo na dotek příjemně teplé, ovšem sníh se na něm netopil.  
Holmes se podíval k oblačnému nebi, které bylo ozářeno tisícem městských světel a sněhové vločky náhle ustaly. Zvuky utichly, nebylo slyšet ani auta, které procházeli za hradbou domů.  
„ Nechápu jak se ti daří ji pěstovat tady.“  
„ Vlastně, je to docela jednoduché. Stačí ji, když je milována.“  
Moriarty přikývl. Jeho temnýma očima něco prolétlo.  
Vzpomínka, kterou uchovával hluboko ve svém srdci, jedna z jeho nejrannějších. Málokdy ji vytahoval na světlo.  
Naposled v zimě 1653. 

….

Nebyl vždy zlý.  
Kdysi byly s Azirafalem na jedné straně. Tehdy, před začátkem věků si byli dokonce velice blízcí. Tak blízcí, jak si jenom nebeské bytosti bez nízkých pudů mohou být.  
V té bezčasé době byl Azirafal pověřen střežením Zahrady, která ještě nebyla dokončena.  
Ostatní z Nevyslovitelného plánu mu ovšem zůstalo skryto.  
Zahrada a všechny její plody, zda už rostlinné, zvířecí – nebo nakonec i lidské, tehdy ještě spaly pod příkrovem sněhu. Azirafal chodil tou Zahradou rád a nikdy nepocítil potřebu prozradit její polohu, nebo cokoli, co v ní viděl, komukoli z andělů, dokonce ani Crowleymu ne. 

Až jednou narazil ve středu Zahrady na zvláštní strom. Nebyl si jist, zda tam byl už předtím.  
Nespal pod sněhem jako všechny ostatní stromy, měl zelené listí a rudé plody, i když Azirafal tehdy pro nic z toho ještě neznal Jméno.  
Ten strom zahalovala zlatavá záře a teplo. A jak tak na něj hleděl, pohla se mu v srdci – tehdy poprvé, Touha. Toužil ten strom ukázat Crowleymu, chtěl, aby z něho měl stejné potěšení jako on sám. 

Tehdy od Stromu odešel a vyhledal Crowleyho v Bílém městě.  
Řekl mu o Zahradě a sněhu a Stromě. Crowley cítil, že to není správné, ale Azirafala miloval čirou láskou a chtěl mu být po vůli. Když na Zahradu padla noc, vydali se tajně k ní.  
Strom byl na svém místě, vznášela se kolem něj nádherná záře a vůně jeho plodů byla neodolatelná. Crowley téměř oněměl, ale byl bystřejší, než jeho druh.  
„ Neměli bychom tady být,“ řekl a jasně si uvědomoval, že to je jeho poslední čistá myšlenka.  
V jeho srdci se probudili Závist a Křivda a vůně plodů pro něj zhořkla. Byl snad Azirafal o tolik lepší, že mu bylo dovoleno pobývat v této krásné zahradě? Proč byl vybrán právě on? Čím si tu poctu od Nejvyššího vysloužil?  
Láska k jeho příteli náhle potemněla, jako když nastane noc uprostřed poledne.  
Pokřivila se a náhle nabyla kyselosti. Zachvátila jej Touha.

Podíval se na Azirafala, který se mu nyní zdál o tolik krásnejší a lepší, než byl on sám, jak se hřeje v loučích tepla linoucího se ze stromu a zatoužil po něm.  
Byl vyděšen tím pocitem, který nikdy předtím nepoznal, ale už bylo pozdě. Nemohl si pomoci.  
Vrhl se na Azirafala a společně zápolili v sněhu pod Stromem. Temnota v Crowleyho srdci mu dávala strašlivou sílu a on přemohl svého přítele a vzal si jej.  
Pak se noční Zahradou se nesl už jen tichý Azirafalův pláč a šustění křídel. 

 

….

 

Svitlo nové ráno. Byl to den, kdy měla být probuzena Zahrada.  
Když však Nejvyšší uviděl krev a peří ve sněhu pod Stromem, který měl být zapovězen, zavolal do Zahrady Azirafala. Přečetl si v jeho srdci bolest a zradu a lásku, které tam předtím nebyly.  
„ Sklamal jsi Azirafale.“  
Boží hlas pronikal celé Stvoření. 

Po andělově tváři začali ztékat nové slzy.  
„ To je Strom poznání, jehož sladkost i hoře měli poznat pouze moje druhorozené děti.“  
Azirafal mlčel, čekajíc na rozsudek.  
„ Odteď budeš svázán s jejich osudem a už jsi byl za svoji neposlušnost potrestán, nezavrhuji tě. Ve tvém srdci nikdy nebyl zlý úmysl, ani temnota.“  
Dal mu ohnivý meč a pověření dál střežit Zahradu, ovšem jeho budoucnost dobře ukryl.

Pro Crowleyho byl však připraven jiný osud.  
Bylo mu odejmuto tělo v jemž spáchal ten strašlivý hřích a dostal podobu, která byla stejně odporná jako jeho čin.  
Řeč mu však byla ponechána, protože i on byl dál součástí Jeho plánu a Nejvyšší ho umístil do Zahrady. 

A tak byla Zahrada probuzena.  
Stromy i keře se zazelenali a nesli sladké plody, takže Strom uprostřed byl znovu dobře ukryt. V povětří létali tvorové s křídly, v lesích běhali tvorové velcí i malí, ve vodách byly ukryti tvorové bezpočtu barev a tvarů. Zahrada hýřila životem a dechem Stvořitelovým. Tehdy bylo probuzeno i Jeho poslední dílo.  
Byli podobní jak tvorům v lesích, neboť byli tvaru dvojího – on a ona, tak i andělům bez křídel, neboť kráčeli světem na dvou silných nohou a vzpřímeně.  
A už od počátku byli sledováni.  
Jak Nejvyšším, tak Crowleym plazícím se ve stínech Zahrady.

Crowley chodil Zahradou svobodně, ve své samotě promlouval ke zvířatům, neboť k bráně, kterou střežil Azirafal se neodvážil. Když byli probuzeni Oni, závistivě pozoroval jejich těla, tolik podobné tomu, které on ztratil. V srdci se mu znovu pohnula Závist a ponoukla ho k temnému plánu, protože už v něm nezbyla ani kapka nebeské bázně.

Jednou sledoval Ji, jak bloudí po Zahradě a raduje se z teplého slunce, které pohlázelo její dlouhé černé vlasy a ochutnává sladké plody z keřů.  
Když bylo Slunce nejvýš, předstoupil před Ni. Její srdce bylo neskalené a čisté, jak jej Nejvyšší stvořil a nepoznala strach.  
Zavedl ji k Stromu uprostřed Zahrady.

„ Tyto plody jsou nejsladší v celé Zahradě,“ promluvil k Ní svým rozeklaným jazykem.  
„ Nemohu je jíst, Nejvyšší to zapověděl,“ odvětila Ona.  
„ Protože to je Strom Poznání a on je chce pouze pro sebe,“ řekl Crowley.  
„ Jedl jsem z něj a pořád jsem tady. Nic se mi nestalo. Nejvyšší je milostiv ve své moudrosti.“  
Byla blízko a tak bylo i do jejího srdce něco zaseto.  
Chtěla se ovšem s plody podělit se svým druhem.  
Crowleyho srdce se pohnulo, protože v tom byla tolik podobná Azirafalovi.  
Zaťal své ostré zuby a sledoval, jak plody odnáší.

….

A tak se na poledne v Zahradě strhla Bouře.  
Azirafal dostál své povinnosti a vyhnal Je ze Zahrady do světa východní branou.  
Dokonalost byla rozbita, Poznání zachvátilo celou Zemi a vše bylo obnaženo.  
Tehdy i on poznal svůj osud a to, že nebesa jsou i před ním už navždy uzavřena. Odešel ze Zahrady. Přijal na sebe Jejich podobu a svá bílá křídla s lítostí navždy ukryl před světem.  
Ohnivý meč daroval Jim, pretože svět byl chladný a nepřátelský a protože Ona už čekala...a protože Azirafalovo srdce zůstavalo čiré. Ještě před odchodem však ze země sebral plod, do kterého kousla a jeho semínko si uchoval. 

Zato Crowley se po rozbití bran Edenu do světa vydal s radostí a chutí a Jejich podoba mu byla víc po vůli než temné šupiny a chladná kůže plazů. Svět byl pro něj čerstvé upečený koláč a on se do něj hodlal zakousnout. 

Mezi anděly se říkalo, že když bouře skončila, Nejvyšší se usmíval, jako kdyby jeho plán vůbec nic nenarušilo.

 

…

 

A tak byli tady.  
Sníh pod jejich chodidly neroztával a připomínal jim okamžiky věčnosti před Stvořením. Potomek Stromu vyzařoval mírné teplo. Azirafal, jež si teď říkal Sherlock, si povzdechl.  
„ Snad to tak mělo být.“  
Crowley, nynější Moriarty jej sledoval temnýma očima.  
„ Promiň mi to.“  
Sherlock na něj upřel svůj jasně modrý pohled a smutně se usmál.  
„ Při každém našem setkání ve sněhu se omlouváš. A já že jsem citlivka.“  
„ Nikdy nepřestanu. Jemu nejsem už ničím povinen -“ zvedl Moriarty krátce pohled k nebi s trpkostí v hlase,  
„- ale tobě ano.“  
Anděl pozvedl koutek rtů.  
„ Dávno jsem ti to odpustil, vždyť to víš. To nejlepší nám přece ponechal. Tady-“ dotkl se démonovy hrudi.  
Moriarty překryl Sherlockovu ruku svou a zvedl hlavu.  
„ Ponechal?“ zašeptal proti andělovým rtům a jeho hlas byl temný touhou, ne nepodobnou té, kterou pocítil v Zahradě. Teď už byla však dávno prostá jakékoliv Závisti. Teď si byli rovni.  
Sherlock také pocítil Touhu. Bylo to přece to první, co kdy pocítil- touha potěšit Crowleyho. 

Tady na zemi bylo vše v rovnováze.

Moriarty se hladově zakousl do Sherlockových rtů, znovu a znovu je rozpoznával po létech zapomění. Sherlock mu polibky rád vracel – měl rád svoje lidské tělo a ještě radši to Moriartyho, skýtaly tolik možností potěšení. Jejich dech se srážel do malých obláčků, ale zima se jich nedotkla.  
Moriarty strhl Sherlockovu košili a povalil jej do sněhu pod jabloní.  
„ Myslíš že je to pořád hřích?“ zašeptal anděl, když se sníh vmísil do jeho černých kudrn.  
„ Doufám, že ano,“ usmál se ďábel.

 

Někde v hlubinách vesmíru se Nejvyšší pořád usmíval.


End file.
